Wish you were here
by Suigin Walker
Summary: El recuerdo de una promesa.-La nieve esta fria desde que te fuiste,¿Sabias Collonelo?-.


Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece, tanto personajes como universo son de fuera mío créanme que desde hace tiempo habría más romance, más yaoi, hetereos crack y posiblemente Arcos lleno de humor y acción a la vez-aunque Reborn no es malo XD, siempre se podrá mejorar. No está hecho con fines lucrativos.

Recomendación: Escuchar la canción Wish you were here de Blackmores Night, mientras leen.

N/A: La canción tampoco me pertenece, solo la baso en este One-Shot

Dedicado a: The Rise of Clown, Feliz Navidad Kiri-chan.

FELIZ NAVIDAD X3

_**Wish you were here**_

La nieve caía en aquel pueblo nevado. Italia se veía más blanca que nunca, tan pura, tan pacifica, tan inerte; tan bella.

-Te dije que la nieve era bonita-La voz del Collonelo, saco a Lal de su trance.

Parpadeo varias veces, dándose cuenta de que había estado observando como aquellos cristales blancos caían como pequeñas luces en la noche. Se sonrojo avergonzada; teniendo casi veinticinco años de edad* se emocionaba por cosas que solo los niños creían maravillosas.

-Hmpt, solo es agua congelada-respondió ella volviendo a su siempre fría personalidad.

-Si claro, bien que te quedaste embobada viendo la nieve como una niña-Se burlo Collonelo, mientras ajustaba la bufanda escocesa, que rodeaba su cuello. Hacia frio

-¡Que dijiste!-Lal en ese momento se giro como pudo, el abrigo largo que traía (que le llegaba hasta los tobillos) le hacía casi imposible caminar normalmente. Se acerco a zancadas, hasta Collonelo, furiosa; mientras sus botas se hundían en la nieve.

El sonrió

-Solo dije la verdad, kora-añadio para luego, alejarse un poco de Lal, caminado despacio hasta llegar a una roca que se encontraba justo en la cima de un peñasco, se sentó en ella.

Lal le vio algo molesta, clavando sus ojos en la espada de Collonelo, había aceptado ir con él, pasar esas navidades con su estudiante; porque este le había dicho que podrían relajarse un poco. Lal nunca supo cómo fue que se dejo arrastrar por él, luego llego a la conclusión de que Collonelo era bueno engatusando a la gente, aunque la realidad fuera otra.

Ella jamás podría resistirse

-Eh Lal-la llamo, aun de espaldas; sentado en esa gran roca.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto seca. Estaba molesta, se sentía ignorada y eso le jodia, no sabía porque motivo, pero odiaba que Collonelo le ignorase aunque fuera por unos segundos.

-Ven aquí un momento-le dijo, usando un tono de voz animado.

Lal a regañadientes se acerco, paso a paso, curiosa de lo que podría querer su molesto discípulo. La temperatura descendía, era fácil saberlo por el aire helado que sería su respiración, disiparse como neblina en el aire congelado, sus manos se estaban convirtiendo en hielo, las metió dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, tembló ligeramente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Para qué me llamaste?-pregunto Lal viendo de soslayo a Collonelo, que aun estaba sentado en la roca.

-Caminamos toda la noche-anuncio el, se giro ligeramente para verla por el rabillo de sus ojos-Mira el cielo-ordeno sonriendo. Lal parpadeo

Los colores pasteles del amanecer se veían en el horizonte, iluminando quedamente los techos de las casas, sino fuera por el color de estas, Lal Mirch hubiera pensado que estaban ante un gran y blanco paisaje alejado de las armas y el dolor. Sus retinas reflejaban ese brillo de impresión y emoción combinados, muda por la belleza del entorno, Lal quedo en otro nuevo trance con los ojos bien abiertos; y sus labios entreabiertos.

Collonelo la observo y sonrió, se levanto sigilosamente de la dura roca que el sirvió de asiento, parpadeo al ver que justo a un lado un poco más alejado del lado de Lal, se hallaban unas pequeñas plantas cubiertas por la nieve, blancas y con forma de campanilla.

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-Es…tan hermoso-susurro Lal, contemplando cómo la noche y el día se entremezclaban en el amanecer de a poco y como la nieve seguía cayendo.

Sintió algo ser dejado en su cabeza, algo delicado al parecer, pues sus dedos tocaron una especie de planta, era una corona de flores. Se giro algo sonrojada y extrañada hacia Collonelo.

-¿Qué sig-Pero no pudo terminar, Collonelo puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de la militar, haciéndola callar.

-Mi madre me conto hace tiempo que si le haces una corona, con las campanillas de nieve y se la entregas a alguien, esa persona y tu jamás se separaran y volverán a ver la nieve caer-relato con una mirada tierna-El próximo año veremos la nieve otra vez, Lal-dijo él sonriendo al instante, cerrando los ojos y mostrando los dientes.

La Arcobaleno corrupta no supo que decir, nada salía de su garganta, pero la promesa de Collonelo de que volverían a ver la nieve juntos le lleno de una esperanza desconocida.

-8-

Era invierno, hacia frio, no había ruido, no en ese lugar que era el cementerio predispuesto de uno de los siete más fuertes.

Y allí esta ella, frente a la lapida del hombre que amo, y que sigue amando en su corazón. Orégano le espera en el auto, solo vino a hacer una visita, no podía dejar a Orégano esperando, no era tiempo para llorar, no era tiempo para gritar, tampoco para desear cosas imposibles.

-La nieve esta fría, desde que te fuiste ¿Sabias, Collonelo?-murmuro Lal arrodillada frente a la lapida de Collonelo-No podre volver aquí por más tiempo, nos andan cazando, ojala…puedas ver la nieve desde donde estés, se que te gusta la nieve. En fin…adiós Collonelo-Dejo una corona de campanillas de nieve frente a la lapida.

Y se alejo caminando, sintiendo como la nieve se metía adentro de sus botas, experimentaba la sensación de cómo el frio se colaba entre sus ligeros ropajes y le helaba la piel. Ella deseaba ser parecida a él, tener un vínculo; incluso si eso significaba congelarse a sí misma y ser similar a un cadáver. Porqué la promesa se había roto.

Porque la nieve seguía cayendo.


End file.
